Huérfanos
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: La Comunidad Mágica Hispanii tiene siglos de historia y tradición a sus espaldas y un status envidiable por muchas otras comunidades mágicas, pero no siempre las cosas han sido fáciles y no se puede dormir en los laureles, como pronto descubrirá la joven bruja Sara Amatriaín, y hará de ello una de sus máximas vitales. Regalo de Reyes 2017 para Cris Snape.


_**HUÉRFANOS**_

 _ **Regalo de Reyes de 2017 para Cris Snape, que entre sus peticiones formuló la siguiente: quería ver interactuar a mi personaje, Sara, con su personaje, Ricardo.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Diciembre, 1941**_

\- ¿Tu eres una bruja?

La destinataria de la pregunta era una adolescente larguirucha de pelo castaño claro que no pudo contener una risita. Se agachó para aproximarse un poquito al rostro de la niña, de nombre Laurita, que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos,y sonrió.

\- Claro que si. Igual que tu.

-¡Ahhhhh!

La niña abrió mucho los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro de admiración. Era una niña muy menudita, de ojos muy oscuros y pelo rubísimo peinado en dos trenzas. A pesar de tener un rostro feúcho que recordaba vagamente a un duende, la cría tenía su encanto. O eso le parecía a Sara, que se lo estaba pasando en grande con ella en el jardín del orfanato mágico.

Amparo Moltó, la madre de Sara, conocía bastante a los que llevaban el establecimiento, y todos los años, por Navidad, solía acercarse para llevarles dulces y algunos juguetes, y para mantener una larga charla con Eloísa y Anacleto, el matrimonio de brujos encargados de gestionar el lugar. Sus hijas nunca antes habían acudido con ella, pero ese año Katalin había insistido en que quería ir. Lamentablemente, el día elegido para ello la pobre había amanecido con unas buenas anginas que aconsejaban encarecidamente que se quedara en casa, de manera que finalmente solo pudo llevarse a Sara de acompañante. La muchacha, que contaba quince años, era mucho menos tímida que ella a su edad y enseguida se había hecho con la reservada Laurita, que en realidad tampoco era tan tímida, pero se sentía poquita cosa con eso de ser tan menudita. En eso, entre otras cosas, Sara salía Martín, su padre, pensó Amparo mientras dejaba que el visillo volviera a cubrir el cristal de la ventana. Sara estaba ocupada y ella tenía asuntos que tratar con Elo y Cleto.

En el jardín, Laurita desplegó otra vez su encanto cuando entusiasmada volvió a preguntar.

-¿Puedo ver tu varita?

\- Claro.- Respondió Sara.- Pero igual no es lo que te esperas, así que no te hagas ilusiones.- Dicho aquello, la muchacha introdujo la mano enguantada en un bolsillo interior oculto en el forro de su abrigo y extrajo un objeto largo y delgado.

-He aquí mi varita.- Dijo observando divertida a la niña, que se había quedado muy quieta, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Junto a ella había ahora otras dos, que le daban empellones por ambos lados y que habían acudido corriendo al escuchar la charla.

\- Sabía que no iba a ser lo que esperabas.- Se rió la muchacha al ver las caras de estupefacción de las tres niñas.

\- Es que… parece una ramita.- Dijo una de las recién llegadas, una cría de pelo castaño y ojos claros.

\- Verdad. Pero es lo que tienen las varitas, que las hay de muchas clases…

\- ¿No será un simple palo?- Preguntó la tercera, que era la más alta de las tres y no andaba falta de desparpajo.

\- Te puedo asegurar que no lo es.- Y dicho aquello, Sara apuntó a un montón de arena apilada junto a un parterre y agitó la mano ante la mirada expectante de las tres niñas, que ahogaron un sonoro Ohhhhh cuando un conejo fue tomando forma.

\- ¡Eres una bruja muy poderosa!- Exclamó entusiasmada Esther, que era la que había dudado de las facultades mágicas de su varita. Sara se echó a reír y volvió a mover la mano, haciendo que la figura de arena cobrara movimiento y comenzara a corretear hacia las niñas, que gritaron de felicidad.

Era un hechizo bonito, aprendido en las dunas encantadas de Valencia, donde de hecho se hacían concursos de figuras de arena encantadas entre los niños mágicos. En realidad, Sara nunca había sido muy creativa con el encantamiento, y más allá de un conejo, una tortuga o un pato, no había sido )capaz de conjurar otra cosa. Pero daba igual en el aquí y ahora, porque estaba causando deleite entre aquellas pequeñas brujas, que quizás no por arte de Birlibirloque sino por pura curiosidad, ya no eran tres, sino casi una decena, todas soltando grititos felices mientras el conejo, al son de la varita de Sara, iba de unas a otras dando saltitos y moviendo su hociquillo. Por un instante, Sara pensó que cuando fuera adulta le gustaría ser madre, y tener unas niñas como Laurita y sus amigas. Tenía toda la pinta de ser muy divertido

Las niñas echaron a correr en pos del conejito, dispuestas a cazarlo, y Sara alzó una ceja, un poco sorprendida, pero sin perder hilo con su magia, porque de otro modo el conejito se iba a deshacer. Claro que, visto el interés que ahora tenían Laurita, su amiguita Esther y la desvergonzada de Marta, por emboscarlo, su hechizo parecía tener los minutos contados. Se lo estaban poniendo cada vez más difícil, porque eran tres, cada una atacando por un lado mientras las demás las coreaban. Aunque su hechizo hubiera durado un poco más de no haberse distraído con unos gritos que le hicieron girar la cabeza y desatender el encantamiento.

En otra parte del jardín, dos muchachos poco más jóvenes que ella habían sacado las varitas y se lanzaban hechizos con escasa puntería y mucha rabia. Como había ocurrido con las niñas, empezaron a aparecer varones en torno a la pelea, jaleando. Las niñas también gritaron, y Sara, con el rabillo del ojo, llegó a ver al conejo deshacerse en brazos de Esther. Les hubiera prestado de nuevo atención y hasta repetido el hechizo si no hubiera sido porque tuvo que apartarse con premura para que las dos varitas de los contendientes, arrebatadas con un certero Expelliarmus, no se le estamparan en la cara mientras volaban raudas a la mano del adulto que las había invocado, y que no era otro que Cleto.

Los chicos, sin embargo, no se quedaron quietos al verse mágicamente desarmados. Muy al contrario, se abalanzaron uno contra el otro con los puños cerrados, coreados por el resto de brutos. Sara llegó a escuchar "Rojo de mierda" y "puto fascista" aunque no pudo identificar quién había dicho qué. Parecía que se iban a partir los morros el uno al otro, pero en ultima instancia Sara vio a su madre, varita en ristre, conjurar un curioso hechizo. Un instante después, ambos pataleaban y lanzaban puñetazos al aire, incapaces de desplazarse ni un milímetro en ninguna dirección, como si sus pasos resbalaran dejando sus pies siempre en el mismo lugar a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Sara había visto ese hechizo algunas veces conjurado por progenitores hartos de prole desobediente, pero no recordaba jamás haber visto a su madre invocarlo. Mucho menos, con ella o con sus hermanas, por lo que de alguna manera le sorprendió constatar que lo conocía.

Pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en ello. Cleto pasó a su lado, como una exhalación, hasta llegarse junto a los dos muchachos, y los agarró a ambos por el cuello, cada uno con una mano.

-¡Basta!- Fue lo único que dijo. Y fue suficiente, porque ambos adolescentes dejaron de intentar sacudirse. Los dos tenían los rostros congestionados y expresiones de furia, pero no osaron protestar mientras Cleto los llevaba, asidos por los cuellos de los abrigos, hacia el interior. Una vez traspasada la puerta del caserón, Sara notó unos tirones del faldón del abrigo. Cuando miró para abajo, se encontró rodeada de la niñas, que con Laurita a la cabeza la miraban expectantes y silenciosas. Hasta que Marta, la intrépida, volvió a romper el hielo.

-¿Puedes hacer aparecer otro conejo?

* * *

Un rato más tarde, ya Aparecidas en Vera y tras el pertinente interrogatorio de Amparo respecto al estado de Katalin, Sara se acercó un instante a su madre. Necesitaba hablar con ella más o menos en privado de algo que le había llamado bastante la atención. Y no era, precisamente, la pelea entre los dos muchachos.

\- Hay muchos ¿No?- Preguntó a su madre en voz baja. Amparo la miró un instante con sus ojos oscuros y asintió.

-Después de las guerras entre Ingenuos, el número de huérfanos mágicos aumenta. Siempre ocurre así.

Sara abrió la boca para decir algo, pero finalmente la cerró sin decir ni mu. Solo un instante, porque la pregunta le quemaba en la lengua.

-¿Son todos de primera generación?- Inquirió con cierta inseguridad.

\- La mayoría.

-Ah.

Sara no necesitó más información. Asintió con la cabeza, se despidió de su madre y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Amparo la vio marchar, silente, aunque finalmente tampoco le dijo nada.

Sara cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, pensativa. Los niños brujos huérfanos que ella conocía habían sido aceptados por familiares brujos, como su propia hermana Katalin, que en términos de sangre era una prima lejana, huérfana de ambos padres desde antes de cumplir el año y prohijada por los Amatriaín-Moltó. Sabía que no siempre ocurría así, pero desde muy pequeña, tanto Martín como Amparo le habían inculcado que a los niños de la familia no se los dejaba solos. Nunca pensó que habría tanto huérfano mágico. Claro que nunca pensó seriamente en las consecuencias para la comunidad mágica hispanii de una guerra entre sus compatriotas Ingenuos. Y si se ponía a pensar, más en profundidad, además del drama que habían dejado atrás, estaba el que tenían por delante. Los dos chicos aquellos no habían superado la disputa entre sus familias no mágicas. ¿llegarían alguna vez a entender el alcance del Codicilio firmado muchos siglos atrás, o vivirían por siempre enfrentados?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo. Tenía mucha suerte de haber nacido en una familia con antigüedad mágica. Por muchas razones en las que hasta ese día no había caído en cuenta.


End file.
